


An Uneventful Saturday Afternoon

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, like really soft, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Beth comes home to find Rio waiting for her which turns an uneventful Saturday upside down.





	An Uneventful Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before 1x10.

If there was one thing that Beth didn’t expect to see, it was definitely Rio sitting on her couch. No, lounging on her couch. He was slouched down, his feet up on the coffee table, and a glass in hand which looked to be filled with one of the many whiskeys that Dean had stored away in the kitchen cupboards. Luckily enough the house was completely empty (her sorry excuse of a husband was at least sticking to his weekends) which was just as well considering Beth screamed and dropped the two bags of food shopping she had been carrying.

Rio looked over at her, brow raised as cans rolled in every direction, and a carton of orange juice split open. “You want some?” he asked, holding up his glass.

She looked from the mess on her floor to the glass in his hand and growled a little. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Before he could answer she went to get something to clean the orange juice up with. To her surprise, when she came back he was collecting all of the other items and putting them back into the bags. As he hunted down the last couple of cans, Beth wiped up the orange juice and carried the bags to the kitchen counter.

“You weren’t here so I figured I’d wait,” Rio said as he made his way around the island counter to stand by the fridge.

“You mean you figured you’d break in?” She had already thrown the ruined orange carton away and had put most of the cans away. “I mean, it’s daylight, what if someone saw you?”

He grinned and leaned against the counter. “Is it breaking in if you have a key?”

Beth closed the cupboard door and turned around. She blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Spare by the back door,” he explained, motioning in the general direction of the back door. “Wasn’t too hard to find.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You owe me some orange juice.”

Rio reached into his back pocket and pulled out some cash. He unfolded it and took a twenty which he handed to her before putting the rest back. It was definitely too much for a carton of juice but she wasn’t about to complain. It was probably less than she deserved for her uneventful Saturday taking such a turn.

“You never answered my question,” Beth said as she busied herself with putting some more shopping into the other cupboards.

“Can’t I just check in on you?”

“No.” She grabbed an armful of vegetables and some yogurt that needed to go in the fridge and handed them to him. “Not really.”

“How come?” Rio asked as he started to put the items away.

“Because since when do you care?”

He put the last item inside and closed the fridge door before turning to face her. Watching her carefully, he walked towards her. He stopped just short and looked her up and down. To her credit, Beth didn’t back down. She stood there, arms folded, looking him right in the eye. There was no way he was going to casually let himself into her house, make himself at home, and just get away with it.

Rio shook his head. “You really got to ask that?”

“Annie, Ruby, and I are  expendable ,” Beth said. “The second we stop being useful is the second you kill us. Do you really think that we haven’t considered that you might throw us under the bus to protect yourself?”

“I didn’t say anything about killing you,” Rio said. He stepped even closer toward her. One hand found her waist before he slowly slipped his arm around her. “Only way any of you are going to get hurt is if I have to defend myself.”

Beth got that. They would do the same if they felt threatened by Rio, so why wouldn’t he? As his arm tighten a little around her, drawing her in slightly, she considered stepping back. She was confident that if she did, he would let her. “What if I don’t believe you?”

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. “Guess I’ll just have to prove it.”

His eyes were closed and Beth sighed softly. She slipped her hands up his chest and over his shoulders before lifting her head up a little to press her lips to his. Her hands went to the back of his head as he returned her kiss and his other arm wrapped around her as well. Every inch of her was pressed up against him. Rio’s grip on her was firm but there was nothing harsh about it.

As Beth’s eyes drifted shut she considered upping the stakes, giving in to the desire she had felt for a long time now, but suddenly he stopped. Rio pulled away for a moment before kissing her lips softly, then her cheek, and finally her forehead. Her hands slipped back down to his chest as he did so and although he pulled away, he still held her.

“Elizabeth.”

His voice had never sounded so soft before and Beth took a moment to appreciate it. There was something about standing there in the middle of her kitchen on a Saturday afternoon. This wasn’t their usual thing. Beth wasn’t naive. She knew that Rio’s darker side was real and genuine and he could be a danger but at this moment, wrapped up in the warmth of the sun coming through the window, she didn’t care.

It was the law-breaking criminal she had been attracted to in the first place. The fact that he could be so calm and so gentle was just an added bonus, one she was going to stand there and appreciate for as long as he held her.


End file.
